dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Another Birth
Gallery Can someone fix the text? It's overflowing into each other. I tried to, but it didn't work. EmiHinata 23:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :Forcing line breaks seems to have helped. --Shinsou Wotan 21:27, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::MUCH better. Thanks! EmiHinata 02:54, 26 August 2007 (UTC) April Fool's joke? Can you elbaborate on that, Kula?--OtakuD50 03:57, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :RPGgamer made an april fools joke last year when they doctored some promo pictures of Another Birth to make it look like a new .hack game. It caused a bit of an uproar. --CRtwenty 06:43, 28 May 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think that little tidbit needs to be in this article. That's like adding the .hack//GUU picture to the Rebirth page.--OtakuD50 19:24, 28 May 2006 (UTC) :::.hack//GUU? Never heard of it. Anyways, I think it should be there since it annoyed the hell out of a lot of people, and for people who never heard of the joke, they might get a kick from reading about it. Kulaguy 19:40, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Version? Do we want to use the Japanese version (cover art and titles) for this article? I mean, Tokyopop has begun translating it. They use the same titles as Bandai did for the translated games. (it also appears that they referenced the games a bit when translating... but they still had some errors in the first volume.) They've hired fans to help make sure that there aren't errors in future volumes. Solis 03:25, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :Keep the individual Japanese cover titles there. You can change the main pic, the compilation one, by replacing it with the Tokyopop version and also change the titles. Kulaguy 03:52, 18 August 2006 (UTC) There's no volume 4 Japanese cover there... Amazon has it, but I dunno if we're allowed to post it or what. ~EmiHinata :I think we should wait. --CRtwenty 20:14, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Credibility? Is there a source for the unlikely claim about the title of Quarantine? I've seen nothing about it on the Tokyopop site. Google searching has brought up no relevant results. The ISBN number, while valid and apparantly for a Tokyopop book, likewise gives no results. And the cover image seems like an obvious fake. --Shinsou Wotan, 23:30, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :: I've cross checked the results also, same results as Shinsou found. Plus, none results for book4 in amazon. Book 2 released date is 10-10-2006 in Tokyopop, 30-10-2006 in amazon. Book 3 has yet to come out. Proposed releasing date is Feb of 2007. No specific and reliable information for book 4 at the moment.--Makaikoushi 11:28, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :::I've found the source. It's an unlinked page on the Tokyopop site. It's obviously a first draft, and not yet ready for public release. No information on it should be taken as definitive. :::Even though it does show the title "Surrounded", it's fairly certain that the final title will be "Quarantine". That change would be the very first thing the fan consultants would complain about. --Shinsou Wotan, 18:30, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Why not post the link then? Kulaguy 00:39, 14 January 2007 (UTC) :::::If they don't link to it within their own site, I'm certainly not going to link to it from outside. If you want to see the page, go to their site, find the pages for volumes 1-3, and follow the URL pattern. --Shinsou Wotan, 01:20, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Outbreak out Feb. 7th? The copy I'm reading begs to differ. I've talked to a lot of people who got it as early as last week too.--Ellimist 04:12, 6 February 2007 (UTC) : *Realizes how rude I sounded* Sorry about that, I didn't mean to sound so rude. I guess the Feb. 7th date refers to the official release date? But if that's true it still seems wrong as my Barns and Noble told me it was supposed to come in last Thursday Feb. 1st.--Ellimist 04:19, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well it had an official release date, so we should probably just go with that. --CRtwenty 05:41, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :::The Tokyopop page still says Feb. 13. I believe Feb. 7 comes from Amazon. The copyright page just says "Febuary 2007". I got my copy a while back. --Shinsou Wotan 22:03, 6 February 2007 (UTC) ::::And I know Barns and Noble all were supposed to get their copies in on Feb. 1st.--Ellimist 22:09, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Error There's an error on page 70 in outbreak stating that Fidchell is he fifth phase.--Kite X 04:03, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Put in the Mistranslations in the .hack series page, then. --AuraTwilight 04:51, 5 March 2007 (UTC) lol. Supposedly this site has said that Tokyo Pop has used plenty of mistranslations by mistake. It's really too bad... I wonder if Japanese is really that hard to translate or not... hmm... other thing in English seem to be more accurate but who knows if it really is. lol. Trying to translate the original text might be hard. Just look at the Epitaph of Twilight concept in the story. XD Akuma Uchitoru 08:01, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :You'll notice that there are very few recent mistranslations listed. The real problem was that there is quite a lot to the .hack story, and the translators (there was often a new one for each book) lacked either the time or motivation to become familiar with it all. Most of the errors could be easily avoided by someone who knew proper in-universe terminology and could spot the connections to the other stories. That is why, after the fiasco of Volume 1, they recruited fan consultants. It also helped that starting with Volume 3, they stopped "adapting" the books for an American audience, and started doing much more literal translations. --Shinsou Wotan 01:29, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Vol. 4 Once I went to the Tokyopop site and saw the cover for volume 4 with the title SURROUNDED, a translation based after the Japanese 4th game Absolute Encirclement. It's gone now. The cover had a row of defensive characters (about 9) with Kite, Mistral, and BlackRose in front. User:Male Wavemaster Enzeru :That cover is apparently a mockup created by someone who knew nothing about the .hack games. The format is the same as the other Tokyopop books in the series, the image is taken directly from the front cover of the Japanese book, and the title is a halfway decent translation of 絶対包囲 (actually a little closer to the original meaning than "Quarantine"). That said, I never want to hear about that title again. --Shinsou Wotan 02:19, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::The licensor-approved title is Quarantine. That's what will be on the book when it comes out in July. —Peter Ahlstrom (TOKYOPOP) 18:28, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Characters? Do the all the optional characters that appeared in the .hack games appear in this? I know Sanjuro and Natsume do but, are they the only ones? Also, is this worth noting on the article?. 189.141.10.192 11:42, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :There is one scene where all of them appear and are mentioned individually by name with brief descriptions. Most of them have no significant role. --Shinsou Wotan 00:50, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Bullies Is there any way to tell Igarashi and Kobayakawa apart? I have this image for reference. I'm assuming that Igarashi is on the left and Kobayakawa is on the right, but I'd like some confirmation since it's really just a guess on my part.--OtakuD50 07:52, 14 April 2008 (UTC) lol. No offense, but I think it's kind of supposed to be... well, you know, up to our imagination. ^^ I figured though that the order of names is stated from left to right with the exception of Natori. Or... maybe right to left considering Mangas are written that way, despite the fact that Light Novels, at least in America, are written our way. So... let's see now... it says "Igarashi, Kobayakawa, and Natori." So... Igarashi is on the right, Kobayakawa is the middle one, and Natori is the one on the left? Or... Igarashi is the middle and Kobayakawa is the girl on the right. Trying to use logic to figure this out but it isn't working so good, sorry. ^^; I hope this site has an article on these characters from the character page. I'll be back. Akuma Uchitoru 07:51, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Edit: Strange... there's only an article on Igarashi. Kobayakawa got left out, and even the page on Igarashi is quite small and with no picture reference. Sorry. :( :I've been going over the Another Birth pages and I ran into this little roadblock again. If the Japanese version doesn't make any distinction between Igarashi and Kobayakawa, then I'm tempted to either merge the two characters into "Igarashi and Kobayakawa," or just putting the sketch of the three bullies standing together as the infobox image for both characters.--OtakuD50 07:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, no clue, I don't actually have that book. Group picture should be fine, I think... - Kuukai2 09:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Correction This is a reply to the "April Fool's Joke?" topic. The Story IS based on BlackRose's perspective, at least the first book, and you can even tell from the cover. Everything that is said throughout the story hints out that the person talking is Akira Hayami (BlackRose) and the whole thing is narrated from her point of view. There's even things going on in the real world in Akira's life that isn't talked about in the games. This here is proof of that: "Written from BlackRose's perspective, this adaption of the popular .hack series of games is the first installation of yet another hit .hack novel series." - .hack//Another Birth vol. 1 Infection, Back of the book Edit: Does anyone want to reply to me in a better way then AuraTwilight? That user was incredibly rude... and yeah, I didn't know that part of the joke was that it was supposed to be a game too. That should have been stated then... Akuma Uchitoru 07:52, 23 December 2008 (UTC) BBS This is pretty random, but doesn't this kind of look like the BBS board from the .hack games? ^^ Akuma Uchitoru 03:43, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've noticed that too. Maggosh 13:18, 15 December 2008 (UTC) lol. You agree with me! :D Thank you! ^^ Oh, and Another Birth is pretty good. ^^ I liked hearing the story from Akira a lot. It makes her look like she's not so bad you know? ^^ Too bad that things kind of went in reverse for Kite... geez, it's like to like BlackRose more, you have to like Kite less. The blame for Akira's rudeness was put on Kite so now one of my favorite characters is... you know, not so good.